Always With Me
by Roxy Parkington
Summary: Learning to dance is never easy... Here's more original character romance from me to you.


Always With Me

**Author's Disclaimer: **The world of Pokemon doesn't belong to me, but Sabrina Viyani and Jonathan are original characters created by me. Please do not use them without my permission. Now...on with the show!

And so she just took a walk. Lately, it was the only way Sabrina Parkington could escape motherhood and her recent grief at losing her husband, Jonathan. It wasn't that she didn't love her daughter, five-year-old Roxanne, but sometimes she just needed to be the young woman that she was. She found comfort in walking, admiring the way the sun seemed to touch every part of New Bark Town with an unreal, golden glow.

'Jonathan was like that,' she thought with her first smile in days. 'He always managed to touch everyone he met…even if people responded in a negative way like I did at first.' The years between the past and the present slowly melted away. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her father was calling her name…

"Sabrina, Jennifer, and Cathy, please come here," Antonio Viyani called as he folded down a page of **The Goldenrod Gazette** and laid it on the kitchen table. Though his voice was deep and serious, he had a surprise in store for his three daughters, one he knew they would enjoy immensely. Cathy was the first to answer his call, her soft black hair curling on her shoulders. She was seventeen and the oldest sister; some of the boys in town called her the prettiest. Her eyes, sea green and usually full of life, were curious.

"What is it, Father?" Cathy asked, laying a hand on her father's arm. "Was Sabrina climbing trees again?"

Her father responded with a laugh as jovial as his plump belly. "No, no, it's got nothing to do with Sabrina. When your sisters come in, I have a surprise I want to unveil before your mother gets home from work." He smiled knowingly as Cathy slid into an empty chair.

"Did someone mention my name?" eleven-year-old Sabrina asked brightly, still in the brown knee-length skirt and white blouse that she wore as her school uniform. "I hope you're not going to lecture me this time…" she trailed off, bowing her brown-haired head.

"You know he won't, Sabrina, I can hear the happiness in his tone a mile away," sixteen-year-old Jennifer cut in, grinning at their dad across the kitchen. "He's up to something and we've got to find out what it is."

"Patience is a virtue, girls," Antonio said in a singsong voice. "Now, please come sit with Cathy." The two girls sat in seats, leaving Cathy in the middle. Their father allowed a long, dramatic pause before beginning his announcement. "I have decided that our life recently has consisted of work, school, and almost no play."

"You got that right," Sabrina muttered. Antonio pretended not to hear her and continued on.

"Just now, I was browsing the travel section of **The Goldenrod Gazette **and found an advertisement for a new ship, the **S.S Anne**,that is making port in Kanto. The maiden voyage is bound for the Orange Islands and I thought…that it would be a good outing for our family."

"Are you serious!" Cathy and Jennifer exclaimed in delight, but Sabrina showed her joy by jumping around the room.

"Yes, a vacation!" she exclaimed, racing up the stairs to pack her suitcase. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

Several days later, laden down with many bags, the Viyani family boarded the **S.S. Anne **with high hopes for a fun summer along with people from all across the country. While her sisters preferred to lie on chairs and strengthen their tans, Sabrina would race to the edge of the stern and watch the foam that the powerful ship left in its wake. There was something about the sea that fascinated her, something she could not quite place…

"I'm surprised you're not seasick yet," Rebecca, her mother, commented as late afternoon turned to early twilight. "Everyone's going to the dining hall for dinner, so you'd better come inside." Once she had eaten her fill, Sabrina spent the rest of the night in a deck chair, letting the breeze toy with her brown locks. It was only when Antonio nudged her that she realized she had fallen asleep.

So the days aboard ship passed in this way. Sabrina spent her days at the stern and played with the Pokemon of others by night. Though she had no desire to be a trainer, it was the companionship of these creatures that she savored the most. Before she knew it, the final morning of the voyage was upon her and the **S.S. Anne** was steaming into Shamouti Island's humble port. There was talk of a festival that night, so the family decided to go see what the fuss was about when the time came. Some of the natives already had their costumes on as the tourists disembarked.

"Welcome to Shamouti," a boy no older than thirteen greeted them. "Our traditional Festival of the Island Elements will take place at 6:00 PM. We hope you join us for this delightful ceremony."

"You sound like a sales clerk," Sabrina snapped. "I've heard better ones at the Goldenrod Department Store." Her remark only earned her a stinging slap on the arm from her mother.

"Sabrina Alexandria Viyani, you're a young woman and should know better!" Rebecca hissed. Raising her voice, she said, "We'd be delighted to attend the festival. Please excuse my daughter's rudeness." The boy merely grinned.

"No problem," he said. Antonio stepped forward, hands behind his back.

"Son, do you know of any good hotels in the area? My family just arrived and we've never been to the Orange Archipelago before."

"Why yes, I do know of one, sir," the boy answered, nodding toward a hotel with an oceanfront view. "That's the Seabreeze Inn and most of the tourists that pass through stay there. I've never been inside it, so I really couldn't give you my full opinion. My name's Jonathan Parkington, by the way."

"Thank you very much. Come along, girls, let's get away from the gangway," Antonio said, leading his wife and daughters toward The Seabreeze Inn. Sabrina lingered behind, wanting to catch a last glimpse of the boy she had just insulted. Though he was smiling, his blue-eyed gaze was melancholy.

"Hey, Jonathan, I'm sorry for saying that!" she said before quickly hurrying to catch up with the rest of the family. The blond boy with the tanned complexion turned to her and grinned.

"It's alright," he called. "You'll be there tonight, right?" Sabrina paused; was that hope she detected in his voice?

"Yeah, I'll be there…even if I don't want to," she replied. "See you later!" She finally caught up to Jennifer and Cathy, who giggled at her approach. Sabrina wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" she asked with the air of an adult. Her sisters only exchanged knowing looks.

"You know, Sabrina, having crushes on older men isn't good for your health," Cathy said after she was able to stop laughing.

"No, Sabrina, not good at all," Jennifer put in as she pulled open the hotel door.

"Huh?" Sabrina intoned stupidly, still not comprehending what they were talking about.

"You'll understand when you're older, dear," Cathy said, pulling Sabrina by the wrist. "Come along, little sister, up to the room we go!"

"Does this look good?" Sabrina asked hesitantly as she twirled around in the black and burgundy dress Rebecca had brought for formal occasions such as this one. The Viyanis were now checked into their hotel and the sun splashed a wave of blood red on the ocean just outside their balcony window. Cathy was sitting on one of the twin beds, curling iron in hand, while Jennifer stood at the sink, applying the last of her makeup.

"You look okay," Cathy commented bluntly. "Rather pretty, but okay."

"Thanks, Cathy," Sabrina retorted as she slipped on her shoes and started for the door. "Can we hurry up? I want to go to the festival already!"

"Don't worry, Sabrina, you'll have plenty of time to see your man tonight," Jennifer replied with a wink at Cathy. Sabrina pretended not to hear her, but she couldn't hide the crimson streak that crossed her face.

"My…my man?" she stuttered out. "You mean Jonathan, the boy from the pier? We don't even know each other! What makes you think I'm in love with him!"

"We can just tell," Cathy answered teasingly. "It'll become obvious eventually."

"Aw, shut up," was all Sabrina said before leaving the suite. "I'll see you two downstairs." She slammed the door with a force to match her mood and headed for the lobby alone; the rest of the family would be downstairs soon.

Half an hour later, Sabrina sat at a table reserved especially for the tourists, beholding the wonder of island cuisine. A steady hum of chatter rose around her like a wave, but it quieted as quickly as it had come; even her sisters stopped flirting with the boys at the table. A young girl of fourteen was scampering onto the stage now, dressed in the costume of a maiden. Her red hair was covered by a veil and her gaze was humble as she cast a spell with the simple magic of a flute. When it was over, Sabrina clapped until her hands were numb.

"She's awesome, isn't she?" a soft voice from behind her asked. Sabrina turned and met the gaze of Jonathan Parkington again for the second time that day. "That's Aria Rose, the best dancer on Shamouti Island."

"Yeah, she is great," Sabrina answered, her eyes on the empty stage. "What happens next?"

Jonathan smiled; how funny tourists could be. "Well…the festival maiden, that's Aria, picks a Chosen One, in accordance with the legend of our people. The Chosen One sails to Thunder, Ice, and Fire Isle before returning to Shamouti. Afterwards, a big feast is held. I've been here so many times that I know the ceremony by heart. If you want, I can take you to the beach."

"Sure, anything to get me away from my airhead sisters is fine with me," Sabrina answered, casting a dark look at Cathy and Jennifer as she rose from her seat. Her parents were in deep conversation with the people sitting next to them, so they never saw Sabrina slip away and out of the pavilion.

The pair raced toward the edge of the ocean, panting hard as they watched the moon rise on the horizon. A silence, a blissful silence fell between the two teenagers as they took in the beauty of the world around them.

"Nice here, isn't it?" Jonathan asked shyly. "I fish here for Magikarp on the weekends." Sabrina turned to face him, unsure whether to laugh or be serious.

"Did you catch anything?" she asked, a smile toying around her lips. Jonathan blushed and looked toward the icy moon in order to not stare at the girl next to him.

"Nope, but I hope to catch the biggest Gyrados in the world one of these days," he said with slight laughter. "I bet you the entire community would have to reel me in along with the Gyrados."

"True," Sabrina giggled, her gaze suddenly distant. "So what do you like about water Pokemon? We don't have any back in Goldenrod, but I like them."

"I've been around them ever since I was little, so water Pokemon are a natural part of my life. I like many other types as well, but the water type has always held a special place in my heart. I'm leaving Shamouti tomorrow because my family's moving to Johto, so I hope to get a Pokemon while I'm there."

"I live in Johto, so we might see each other," Sabrina said hopefully. "It's very pretty there."

"Not nearly as pretty as Shamouti," Jonathan replied with a nod toward the thundering waves. "We'll come back for the festival every year, of course, but it won't be the same." He sighed, his eyes sorrowful as he gazed toward the sea. Sabrina bit her lower lip and restrained herself from reaching for his hand.

"Then…then you should enjoy it while you can," she answered simply, walking toward the edge of the salty water. The hem of her dress dampened as she walked further into the waves, not stopping until the water reached her ankles. Everything about this island was a tonic to her soul…even the boy that had brought her here to begin with. Sabrina turned, put a strand of hair behind her ear and grinned, brown eyes shining with mischief. She bent down and splashed a handful of water in Jonathan's direction. All the boy could do was stare openmouthed at her for several seconds, but finally he was able to regain his composure.

"I think we should be heading back, Miss…" He trailed off, unsure as to what her name was.

"…Sabrina," the girl finished for him. "Alright, I'll come…but I could stay here forever."

"So could I, but all good things must come to an end," Jonathan answered. Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him, being the eleven-year-old that she was.

"You're such a pessimist," she grumbled under her breath as she returned to Jonathan's side. "We just learned that word in school. It means you're unoptimistic and…" Jonathan put up a hand to cut her off.

" I know what it means, now come on. The waltz to celebrate the return of the Chosen One is about to begin." According to ancient legend, the first Chosen One in history was welcomed by a waltz and the tradition, like so many others, had continued up until the present time. The sound of violins and flutes reached the ears of the two kids as they stood in the shadows just outside the pavilion; Jonathan knew the tune well. He turned, grinning at Sabrina, who was standing behind him.

"You have two choices," he began, half in seriousness and half in playfulness. "You can stand there in the shadows…or dance with me."

"I don't know how, Jonathan," Sabrina answered with a blush.

"Well, if you dance with me, I'll teach you how to waltz."

"Sure, but…can you teach me on the beach? I don't like people watching me all the time."

"The last place anyone will see you is out here. Just follow the steps and you'll learn quick enough."

"Whatever," she muttered.

"**Now** who's being the pessimist?" Jonathan asked, eyebrows arched teasingly.

"Hey!" Sabrina exclaimed with a slight pout before relenting. "Fine, I will accept your invitation to dance."

"Good," the boy answered with a curt nod. "Now…you curtsy and I bow." Sabrina did as she was told, bending into a pool of black and burgundy at his feet. Jonathan bowed mockingly, Sabrina stood, and Jonathan's instructions broke the silence. "I'm going to put my hand around your waist and you put my hand on my shoulder, okay? Let me know if you're uncomfortable."

Sabrina gulped as she felt the boy's arm wrap around her waist, but somehow she managed to put her hand on his shoulder anyway. "Okay, I'll be honest…I'm uncomfortable."

"Thanks for telling me," he grinned, relaxing his hold on her waist. "Um…now I move my left foot forward, and you move your right foot back." Jonathan looked down at his feet and was relieved to see that he was dancing correctly. He was too busy trying to focus on dancing right to hear the song; Sabrina was nervous too.

"Is this right?" she asked as the musicians began the third beat. "I don't want to mess you up…"

"No, no, you're doing great, just keep moving," he whispered softly. Their movements were unpolished because they were young, but graceful just the same. When the measure ended, Sabrina leaned against the cold stone of the pavilion wall in an attempt to regain her lost breath; Jonathan was doing the same.

"How…did…I do?" Sabrina managed between gasps. Jonathan, standing to her left, wiped a hand across his brow.

"I think we did okay for beginners," he grinned. Silence crept over them like the black night just above their heads and a feeling of both uneasiness and excitement filled Sabrina's chest. She watched Jonathan move closer out of the corner of her eye and moved further away from him.

"You're going to…to…" she stammered, blushing again. It was impossible to get the words out when your throat was this parched.

"I'm going to what?" he asked skeptically. Sabrina felt her knees buckle under his stare and leaned against the wall for support.

"You're going to…kiss me, right?" From Jonathan's view, she looked like a Stantler caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"What's so bad about getting kissed, Miss Sabrina?" he asked.

"I don't know how to kiss properly either. I'm just going to screw it up and make it ten times worse for you…" The boy's expression softened as he caught her eye, finally understanding her hesitancy.

"I see. Sabrina, come here, there's something else I want to teach you tonight," Jonathan said, gesturing for her to draw nearer. Slowly but surely, the younger girl moved closer until she was facing him, their bodies merely inches apart. The poor girl was shivering in fear and Jonathan slowly let his hand touch her cheek.

"Are you sure this is how you kiss someone else?" she asked softly, unable to find her voice.

"Sabrina, kissing is like waltzing. You just have to learn the steps and go with the flow." Sabrina paused, taking everything in.

"If kissing is like dancing, then…may I have this kiss, good sir?" she whispered. Jonathan dipped her back slightly and looked her straight in the face.

"You most certainly can," was all he said before his lips met hers in sheer bliss.

Night was falling by the time Sabrina returned home to five-year-old Roxy, who was curled up on the couch with her eyes closed. Her daughter's long blond hair was falling in her eyes, so Sabrina paused to brush Roxy's hair out of her face. As she did so, the little girl stirred, yawned, and went to sleep again. It was innocent moments like this that made Sabrina proud to be a mother.

When they reached Roxy's room on the second floor, painted a sky blue and decorated with posters of the Starmie baseball team, Sabrina tucked her daughter in and watched her sleep for several seconds. Oh, how sweet she was, the spitting image of her daddy…

Sabrina yawned and left Roxy to sleep. There might have been an empty space in the house, but her husband was always there, even when she herself climbed into bed at night. Her dreams carried her away to times gone by, to the shore of Shamouti itself…and into the arms of the one man she adored.


End file.
